1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector in which terminal metal fittings inside a connector housing are prevented from dropping off by a retainer inserted into the connector housing from one side surface of the connector housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 10 and FIG. 11 show a connector disclosed in JP-A-2010-73375.
In the connector 100, terminal metal fittings inside a first connector housing 110 are prevented from dropping off by a retainer 200 which is inserted into the first connector housing 110 from one side surface 111 of the first connector housing 110.
The first connector housing 110 is an injection molded article made of a resin. As shown in FIG. 10, the first connector housing 110 includes a terminal receiving portion 120, a hood portion 130, and a lock arm 140. The terminal receiving portion 120 is substantially shaped like a column. The hood portion 130 has a cylindrical structure to surround the terminal receiving portion 120. The lock arm 140 is formed integrally with the terminal receiving portion 120.
The terminal receiving portion 120 is a region retaining the terminal metal fittings connected to electric line ends. The terminal receiving portion 120 is shaped like a column extending in a fitting direction (direction of an arrow Y1 in FIG. 10) to a partner connector housing. In the terminal receiving portion 120, a plurality of terminal receiving holes 121 receiving the terminal metal fittings are arranged at fixed intervals in one row in a connector width direction (direction of an arrow X1 which is a direction perpendicular to the fitting direction Y1 between the connector housings in FIG. 10). Each of the terminal receiving holes 121 extends in the fitting direction Y1 to the partner connector housing.
In addition, the terminal receiving portion 120 includes a retainer inserting portion 123, a temporary lock portion, and a regular lock portion. Temporary lock lances 220 or terminal lock portions 230 of the retainer 200 which will be described later are inserted through the retainer inserting portion 123. The temporary lock portion locks the retainer 200 in a temporary lock position. The regular lock portion locks the retainer 200 in a regular lock position.
The hood portion 130 is a region which is fitted to an outer circumference of a cylindrical portion of the partner connector housing. As shown in FIG. 10, the hood portion 130 defines a gap 151 surrounding the terminal receiving portion 120 so that the cylindrical portion of the partner connector housing can be fitted into the gap 151.
As shown in FIG. 11, a retainer inserting port 132 is opened in one side surface 131 of the hood portion 130. The one side surface 131 is the one side surface 111 of the first connector housing 110. The retainer inserting port 132 is an opening for inserting the retainer 200. The retainer inserting port 132 pierces one side wall portion 134 in the connector width direction X1. The side wall portion 134 provides the side surface 131 of the hood portion 130.
In addition, the retainer inserting portion 123 of the aforementioned terminal receiving portion 120 is provided in a position opposed to the retainer inserting port 132 of the hood portion 130.
As soon as fitting between the first connector housing 110 and the partner connector housing is completed, the lock arm 140 is engaged with a lock protrusion of the partner connector housing to thereby lock the connection state between the connector housings.
The retainer 200 is inserted in the connector width direction X1 into the first connector housing 110 from the aforementioned retainer inserting port 132.
As shown in FIGS. 10 and 11, the retainer 200 includes housing lock arms 210, the temporary lock lances 220, the terminal lock portions 230, and a support portion 240.
The housing lock arms 210 are arms extending in the connector width direction X1 from upper and lower end portions of the support portion 240. Each of the housing lock arms 210 is shaped like a single-end supported beam which has a distal end as a free end, and a proximal end supported by the support portion 240. In the housing lock arm 210, a lock protrusion 211 (see FIG. 11) protruded inward is engaged with the temporary lock portion or the regular lock portion of an outer circumferential surface of the terminal receiving portion 120 to thereby position the retainer 200 in the temporary lock position or the regular lock position.
When the retainer 200 is positioned in the temporary lock position, the temporary lock lances 220 provided in the retainer 200 reach positions facing the terminal receiving holes 121 to be thereby engaged with the terminal metal fittings inserted through the terminal receiving holes 121. Thus, the terminal metal fittings are prevented from dropping off. The temporary lock lances 220 allow the terminal metal fittings to be inserted into the terminal receiving holes 121. When the temporary lock lances 220 are engaged with the terminal metal fittings inserted into the terminal receiving holes 121, the terminal metal fittings are prevented from dropping off.
When the retainer 200 is positioned in the regular lock position, the terminal lock portions 230 provided in the retainer 200 protrude into the terminal receiving holes 121 to be thereby engaged with the terminal metal fittings locked by the temporary lock lances 220. Thus, the terminal metal fittings are fixed.
The support portion 240 is provided on the proximal end side of the retainer 200. The support portion 240 is a support portion which supports the housing lock arms 210, the temporary lock lances 220 and the terminal lock portions 230.